legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarfminefan580
Dwarfminefan580 (AKA Dwarfy) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 30th, 2010. He currently has the rank Conquistador with over 26,816 posts and over 11,861 likes received. He is currently 16th on the All-Time Likes Leaderboard. History As a newbie, Dwarfy posted at a rapid pace, averaging over 100 posts a day, mainly in the Castle and Message Boards Forums. In fact, he was one of the fastest users ever to get from Apprentice to Old Timer without spamming on the old LEGO Message Boards. Since then, he has slowed his posting rate down a bit, but has joined several more forums. Dwarfy retired for quite a few months in late 2010 and early 2012, but now he is very active. He is a friendly user and known to make great and popular topics. He reached the number of posts necessary to get rank Legend on the Old MBs in 2013, which sparked a few congratulation topics. He said it had been his goal before the update, but he never reached it. About Dwarfy Dwarfy is known as one of the nicest and most helpful users on the LEGO Message Boards. If anyone asked him what he liked to do best on the LEGO Message Boards, he would probably say helping newbies, and being there for his friends. He mainly posts in the Message Boards Forum, but has made many good "buddies" through roleplays including kyev10, Lindel1324, Arwin2 , 10310, Rock-o-Ages, captainBrickmaster, and Eagleeyedan2. Users like to say that there is not a person on the LEGO Message Boards who does not know who Dwarfy is. He does not like duplicate topics, or inactive roleplay, and is doing his part to stop spam throughout the LEGO Message Boards. He is the creator and a member of the Final Guard, which is an elite group who solves problems on the boards, and frequently answers questions in the Message Boards Help and Suggestions Forum. In late 2011, Dwarfy raced Lego.minifig to Maniac, the penultimate rank on the old Lego Message Boards. He lost, but managed to beat gho8233 in a previous race to Maniac shortly after racing Mini. Dwarfy has had five total avatars since joining the LEGO Message Boards; the basic ninja (Apprentice-Craftsman) the classic smiley with an arctic hoodie (Craftsman-Artisan), and the classic smiley and red racing helmet with stars which he donned at Inventor. Then he had a classic smiley with red hair, a black jacket, and a pegleg for a while, followed (right before the update) by a classic smiley with the red racing helmet, wearing a cowboy torso, and orange Indian pants. Dwarfy is frequently taking part in avatar dares. Popular Topics Dwarfy likes to post topics, especially in the Message Boards Forum, where he currently has over 100. Popular Topics *Time Off LEGO MB Speeches Podium *Adopt A Newbie *Have you seen .... Recently? *Remember Me? *The Final Guard Advanced! *Welcome to Brickbook *HOBBIES BESIDES POSTING! *Name the MBA Minifig! *Dwarves HQ *Users of the MB's News Innovative *AVATAR DARES! Trivia *He currently has the second most topics on the LEGO Message Boards with 170 total, second only to skulduggery77. *He had an account from 2009 but lost the password and hasn't used it since he made the account he has now. *The number 580 in his username is a news station his dad enjoys listening to. *He has had Жƒinal ₲uard €ouncil £eaderЖ as part of his signature because of his role as the council leader of the The Final Guard Advanced. *He is a huge fan of the LEGO Castle theme, hence his username. *He is the lead member of the now inactive band Aerobrick. *Dwarfy was a judge for the 2012 Brickys. He was voted as the Friendliest User, Best Quality Poster, and won MB User of the Year. Category:MLN Band User Category:Aerobrick Category:Interviewee